My Guardian Love
by AiYesung
Summary: Yesung seorang guardian yang belum sempurna, Ia dutus untuk menjaga seorang manusia di Bumi. Dapatkah Yesung menjaga menusia pilihan itu dan menjadi guardian sempurna? Crack couple! YeWon.
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Guardian Love (chapter 1/?)

Cast : Main! YeWon! (and other cast)

Genre : Romance, fluff, fantasy, angst.

Rating : PG (ga tentu ya XD)

Warning! : BoyXBoy* Boys love! Crack couple! Don't like Don't read!

Sumarry : Yesung seorang guardian yang belum sempurna, Ia dutus untuk menjaga seorang manusia di Bumi. Dapatkah Yesung menjaga menusia pilihan itu dan menjadi guardian sempurna?

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya. Mereka milik tuhan! Tapi mereka saling memiliki ^3^

Music : Super junior K.R.Y – The One I Love

Happy reading~ ^^

"Tapi Teukie hyung! Kenapa harus aku? Aku bahkan belum menjadi guardian sempurna sepertimu," ucap seorang namja tampan berambut dan bermata caramel itu.

"Tapi ini tugasmu Yesung, kau tidak akan membantah kehendak yang diatas'kan?" Ucap seorang namja bernama Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku belum siap hyung," namja yang dipangil 'Yesung' sebelumnya itu menunduk sedih.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menjadi guardian sempurna? Begitu?" namja putih yang sebelumnya Yesung panggil Hyung itu bertanya sembari menarik satu alisnya keatas.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi! Besok kau harus turun ke Bumi untuk melindungi seorang manusia pilihan. Arraseo?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," ucap Yesung menurut.

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Yesung dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "tidak perlu hawatir Sungie. Aku pastikan manusia yang akan kau jaga adalah manusia yang baik," namja itu terseyum. Menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang terpampang di bawah bibir tipisnya.

"Ya.. Semoga saja,"

"Hkmm.. Choi Siwon!" teriak seorang guru dari depan kelas, setelah melihat muridnya tertidur disaat dirinya sedang menjelaskan.

"AH! Ne sonsaengnim?" Siwon tersentak. Dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada meja.

"Berdiri di koridor!" perintah tegas guru itu.

Mau tidak mau namja itu pergi keluar dari kelasnya menuju koridor.

"Ah~ kenapa mata ini begitu berat? Lebih baik aku cuci muka,"

Siwon berjalan kearah toilet dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Bisa saja guru killer itu tidak memperbolehkannya pergi ke toilet.

Setelah cuci muka Siwon pergi keluar dari toilet. Dan..

"Ahh.. Lebih baik,"

'BRUKK'

Siwon menabrak seseorang, ia jatuh dengan bokongnya yang menyentuh lantai.

"Aishh, bisakah kau hat_" ucapan Siwon terhenti karena meihat rupa orang yang , dia tidak tahu pasti dia namja atau yeoja. Jika dibilang namja, dia terlalu cantik untuk disebut seperti itu. jika dibilang yeoja, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang wanita ditubuhnya.

Orang itu seperti memakai jubah berwarna abu-abu. Dengan rambut berwarna coklat caramel. Siwon yakin namja itu bukanlah seorang murid di sekolahnya.

"Mianhae, mianhae. Apa kau terluka? Mianhae," orang menunduk berkali kali dihadapan Siwon.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Kau siapa?"

"Aku.."

'SETT' tiba-tiba mata orang itu menangkap sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dari mata namja di depannya. Orang itu langsung berlari meningglakan Siwon yang masih kebingungan.

"Orang aneh.."

"Eghhh~~" siwon meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

"Uughhh.." lengguhan seseorang terdengar di telinga Siwon.

Siwon langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang tidur di sebelahnya.

Siwon yang memang masih setengah sadar, terus menatap orang dihadapan wajahnya itu.

Tanpa sadar orang itu ikut membuka matanya, mata karamelnya terlihat bekilau ketika menatap siwon.

Rambut coklat karamelnya menutupi sebagian matanya. Bibir plum berwarna merah muda yang sedikit terbuka. Dua buah pipi chubby yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Dan hidung mancung yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna, di mata Siwon.

'Cantik' batinnya. 'Siapa dia?'

"SIAPA KAU!"

"Kau siapa?"

Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada dikamarku! Jangan –jangan kau penyusup?" siwon duduk bersila di kasurnya. Diikuti oleh orang di depannya.

"Aku Yesung. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu aku ada dimana, saat aku terbangun tiba-tiba sudah berada di tempat ini. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat melakukan kejahatan. " ucap orang itu.

"Tunggu! Kau.. maksudku. Apa gender mu?" Tanya siwon. *si bang Wonchoi malah nanyain gender =,=# dibuang*

"Gender? Apa itu gender ?" Tanya orang itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Jenis kelaminmu. Yeoja atau namja?"

"Uh? Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya aku seperti melupakan semua hal tentangku. Tapi yang aku ingat adalah aku seorang guardian. Tetapi kekuatanku belum sempurna. Aku diperintahkan seorang guardian sempurna untuk menjaga seseorang di bumi, agar bisa menjadi guardian sempurna. Memang aku ada dimana?" Tanya orang bernama Yesung itu.

Siwon melihat Yesung dengan mulut ternganga. 'guardian? Bukankah guardian itu penjaga? Tapi menjaga siapa? Dan apa katanya, 'aku diamana'? apa orang ini benar-benar tidak peka?' batin Siwon

"Tentu saja kau ada di Bumi!"

"MWOO? Jadi kau adalah manusia yang harus kujaga?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu. Intinya aku masih bingung tentang dirimu! Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Siwon terlihat berpikir.

"AH! Kau orang yang kemarin bertabrakan denganku di sekolah!"

"Uh? Aku tidak ingat," ucap Yesung.

*siwon : ni orang pengen gw apain deh rasanya =,=" *sweetdrop*

"Hey! Mau apa kau?" tanya Siwon saat Yesung mengikutinya keluar dari apartemennya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Mengikutimu," ucap Yesung.

"Untuk apa aku diikuti?"

"Agar aku bisa menjagamu,"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku tidak perlu penjaga sepertimu. Tubuhmu bahkan lebih pendek dariku," tolak Siwon.

"Tidak! Aku harus ikut denganmu!" ucap Yesung kukuh.

"Aish! Kau ini keras kepala atau apa? Nanti bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatmu?" Tanya Siwon sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan Yesung.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, Siwon. Bahkan aku dapat di tembus oleh orang lain, tapi tidak jika kau," ucap Yesung.

Siwon menautkan alisnya. Sedikit tidak percaya kepada Yesung.

"Lihat ini," Yesung menghampiri seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ini berhenti dan memejamkan mata.

'shhett'

Orang itu lewat begitu saja menembus Yesung. Tiba-tiba..

"Yesung!" Siwon menghampiri Yesung yang hampir ambruk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya siwon khawatir.

"Mungkin ilmuku melemah," ucap Yesung.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Aku percaya padamu!" ucap Siwon. Yesung menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Jadi, aku boleh ikut denganmu 'kan Siwonie?" tanga Yesung sambil bergelayut di lengan kekar Siwon.

'Apa katanya? 'Siwonie'? Apa-apaan dia memanggilku begitu'

"Ya, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu dari lenganku! Kalau tidak aku akan berubah pikiran,"

Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Siwon. Yesung tersenyum malu-malu.

'CUP'

Yesung mencium pipi Siwon sekilas. "Siwonie, entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit.

'A.. apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mencium pipiku!'

Siwon menengok kearah Yesung.

Benar. Kebahagiaan itu benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Siwon ikut tersenyum sambil memandang Yesung.

"Dan entah mengapa aku juga merasa bahagia," ucap Siwon hampir seperti sebuah bisikkan

"Uh? Apa katamu?"

"Tidak ada! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah terlambat!"

Siwon berlari, meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung yang merasa sudah tertinggal jauh, ikut berlari mengejar Siwon.

"Yaa~ tunggu aku!"

_TBC_

Jelek? Aneh ? Yeah.. saya tahu. u,u

Saya juga bingung kenapa si siwon kebanyakan mem-batin -,-

Yang udah baca jangan lupa comment yah~ ^o^

Cuma mau ngomong sekali lagi. YEWON IS REALLLL~~~ , (bawa bendera kura-kuraXkuda)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Guardian Love (part 2/?)

Cast : Main! YeWon! (and other cast)

Genre : Romance, fluff, fantasy, angst (sedikit).

Rating : PG 13

Warning! : BoyXBoy * Boys love! Crack couple! Don't like Don't read!

Sumarry : 'Kekuatanku akan semakin melemah jika aku jauh darimu. Kau adalah kekuatanku Siwon'

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya. Mereka milik tuhan! Tapi mereka saling memiliki ^3^

Music : Super junior – Lovely Day.

Happy reading~ ^^

'Brukk'

"Yaa~ tunggu aku!"

"aw~"

"Yesung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon menghampiri yesung yang terjatuh dibelakangnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"hmm aku tidak apa-apa, tapi…" yesung memandang sekelilingnya. semua orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"mereka memandang kita, atau hanya memandangmu?" tanya Yesung.

"ibu! Orang itu tidak waras ya?" teriak anak kecil menunjuk kearah Siwon.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Eunhyuk-ah! Mungkin dia hanya menghayal, atau berlatih akting," ucap ibunya.

Siwon masih menatap kedua orang itu. "err~ silakan lanjutkan latihanmu lagi, ehehe" Yeoja itu tersenyum seperti tak ada beban.

Akhirnya keduanya pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon yang masih pada posisinya. Sebelah mata Siwon sedikit berkedut mendengar pembicaraan Ibu dan anak itu.

'Seorang Choi Siwon, anak dari pengusaha kaya. Yang lebih memilih hidup sendiri di sebuah apartement bintang lima. Seorang Choi Siwon yang memiliki wajah tampan, mempunyai badan ideal, dan dipuja-puja setiap orang'- di panggil orang tidak waras?

"_Oh my_.."

*yesung POV*

"Hhhhh~" aku mendesah panjang. Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini, menunggu Siwon yang belum juga keluar dari kelasnya.

aku bosan! Aku benar benar bosan menunggu di luar tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Ah! Lebih baik aku masuk dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Aku mulai memasuki kelas Siwon melewati pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Mudah saja bagiku menembus pintu itu. tapi..

tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa berputar tiap kali aku memakai kekuatanku.

Hey! Siwon melihatku berdiri disini, tapi dia menatapku tajam.

Memang apa salahku sehingga ia menatapku seperti itu?

Aku mulai mendekati tempat duduknya.

"siwonie~" panggilku. Dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan, tak menganggapku sama-sekali.

"Siwon-ah~" panggilku lagi. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas lalu berpaling lagi. Aish! Menyebalkan!

"YA! CHOI SIWON!"

"WAE? Mengapa kau selalu menggangguku!" akhirnya dia membalas ucapanku.

'Brakk'

"Choi Siwon! Berdiri di koridor! Lagi," teriak seorang paman yang ada di depan ruangan ini.

hey! Kejam sekali dia? Tega-teganya dia menyuruh Siwon untuk keluar dari kelas! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Uh? Apakah ini waktunya aku melindunginya? Ah! Pasti ini waktunya!

Kupejamkan mataku, membayangkan balasan apa yang harus paman itu terima.

'kkkrrkkkk'

Suara aneh terdengar diruangan itu.

"ah! Mianhae, aku harus ke toilet sebentar. Tolong jangan ribut selama aku pergi! Choi Siwon, kau boleh duduk lagi," paman itu keluar sambil memegangi perutnya.

Siwon menoleh kearahku, ia menatapku dangan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti.

'srett'

"Heechul hyung! Aku izin ke toilet!" ucap Siwon pada seseorang dikelas itu. dan dibalas anggukkan oleh namja cantik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'grep'

Ia menarik lenganku, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Dia terus menarik lenganku. Dan aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana.

"Hey! Kita mau kemana? Bukankah kau mau ke toilet ?"

"diamlah,"

Aku kembali diam. Kurasa aku membuatnya kesal.

Akhirnya kami sampai di atap.

"u.. untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku.

Kulihat dia melipat tangannya.

"kau.. huft~" ia mendesah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku.

"kau, sebaiknya berhenti mengikutiku Yesung! Aku tidak butuh seorang guardian. Aku bisa menjaga diriku tanpa dirimu! Kau tahu.. aku menyesal membawamu kesekolah,"

Ucapan Siwon entah mengapa benar-benar membuat dadaku sakit.

"A.. aku tidak mau. Kekuatanku akan semakin melemah jika aku jauh darimu. Kau adalah kekuatanku Siwon, aku tidak bisa.. Hiks.. maaf," ya tuhan! Apa ini? Aku menangis? Berhenti Yesung! Berhenti!

"Ye..yesung ma.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis," suara Siwon terdengar khawatir.

Aku menggeleng.

"tapi kau membenciku! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku! Tinggalkan saja aku, biarkan aku menjadi setengah guardian selamanya. Aku tidak ingin.. hiks, membuatmu marah. Tolong maafkan aku. Hikss,"

"Ye.. yesung. Aku.."

Siwon memelukku. Kurasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukannya. Rasa yang membuatku sangat nyaman. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku yang bergetar. Dan membawa kepalaku kedalam pelukannya.

"tolong jangan menangis.. aku tidak bisa melihat seseoarang menangis. Aku memaafkanmu. Sungguh,"

Siwon berbisik ditelingaku. "benarkah? Kau memaafkanku?" bisikku.

"ya. Jadi berhentilah menangis! Atau aku akan berubah pikiran," bisiknya lagi.

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Tidak bisa! Air mata itu terus keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Kuhapus lagi, tapi tetap saja keluar. Ah.. Otokhae? Bagaimana kalau Siwon tidak mau memaafkanku?

"Hiks.. tidak bisa! Hh~ aku sudah berusaha mengahapusnya! Tapi tidak bisa hiks..,"

Ia berhenti memelukku. Ia mencakupkan tangannya pada kedua pipiku, agar aku menatapnya.

"mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"uh?" aku tidak mengerti ! mambantu apa?

"menghentikan ini.."

'Cup'

Ia mencium mataku sebelah kananku.

"dan ini.."

'Cup'

Kali ini sebelah kiri. A.. apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Mengapa ia melakukannya? Tapi, kenapa air mataku tidak keluar lagi? Dan mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan keras? Apa ini?

"sudah berhenti 'kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipit yang sangat indah di kedua pipinya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat senyumannya. Sesuatu yang membuat ragaku seakan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"ah~ sepertinya kita terlalu lama di sini. Ayo kita pergi!" Siwon berbaik meninggalkanku. Ia pergi tanpa menarik lenganku lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini.

*Siwon POV*

A.. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Aku mencium matanya agar dia berhenti menangis? Aku benar-benar gila! Sejak kapan aku berani melakukan itu pada seseorang yang baru kukenal? Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia yeoja atau bukan.

Aissh! Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Eh? Dimana Yesung?

Jangan-jangan dia masih diatap! Atau dia..

.

.

.

"Yesung!"

Tidak ada? Dimana dia?

"YESUNG! EODIGAYO?" teriakku.

"Aku disini," suara itu!

"yesung!" aku memeluknya. "Aku kira kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku,"

Bisikku. Aku takut kehiangannya, sungguh! Bahkan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini.

"aku tidak bisa, dan tidak akan meningglakanmu Siwonie," dia tersenyum.

Apa apaan dia? Bukankah sebelumnya dia menangis sampai tidak bisa berhenti? Mengapa sekarang dia terlihat begitu bahagia?

"aku bahagia karena kau memaafkanku. Miahae, Siwonie. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat semauku lagi. Aku janji!" ucapnya.

"kupegang janjimu!" ucapku.

"uhhm~ Siwonie, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu," bisiknya kecil.

"ahh! Ya," dengan cepat kulepaskan peukanku padanya. Kami diam.

"ah! Sebaiknya aku kekelas! Ayo ikuti aku,"

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Kubalikan tubuhku, dia masih berdiri di sana.

"kenapa? Ayo turun!"

"kenapa kau tidak memegang tanganku seperti saat kau membawaku kesini?" ucapannya terdengar polos. Sangat polos bahkan, sampai-sampai terdengar seperti menggoda di telingaku.

'grep'

Aku kembali menggandeng tangan mungilnya.

"Siwonie.. kau tahu.."

"hmm?"

"tanganmu sangat hangat, aku menyukainya,"

-TBC-

Yaayy~ chap 2 selesai~ Apdet kilat 'kan? Hoho.. *o*

Yesungdahlah~ minta Reviewnya dong om~ tante~ pak~ bu~ Mba~ mas~

Ai mau ngucapin. Happy New Year! Semoga tahun 2012 gak kiamat#plakjedugduerrrmeong. Ralat! Semoga tahun 2012 ini manjadi tahun yang baik bagi kita semua! ^o^

Thanks bagi yang udah review di chap 1! Waktunya bales review~

stevanie7227 = ini udah updet~ ^-^. Iya Yesung emang cute makannya aku kesemsem ,. Thx for riview :D

Aegyo Lov3 = ini udah dilanjut. Yesung babo? Emang ,#dikasih daeth glare sama Siwon(?). thx for review

Azi CloudYesungiElf = Mian u,u. soalnya waktu di word aku misahin waktu dan tempat pake '' hehe~ jadi gak keliatan ya? makasih koreksinya ^^. Thx for riview :D

Tachibana Himawari = di screenplays emang jarang~ makannya aku mau ngembangin Yewon biar ga punag keke~^^. thx for rivew!

wooniewonnie = Yesung emang lucu X3. Thx for review~

Park Hyo Ra = iya aku udah benerin kok ^o^. makasih koreksinya . Thx for review.

~YeWonYeWonYeWonYeWon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****My ****Guardian ****Love (chapter 3/?)**

**Cast : Main! YeWon! (and other cast)**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, fantasy, angst.**

**Rating : ****PG 13**

**Warning! : BoyXBoy* Boys love! Crack couple! Don't like Don't read!**

**Sumarry : '**_**Kalau kau hanya melindunginya, kau tidak akan menjadi Guardian sempurna'**_

'**Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?'**

'_**Kau harus membuatnya bahagia'**_

**Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya. Mereka milik tuhan! Tapi mereka saling memiliki ^3^**

**Music : Super Junior- Y**

**Happy reading~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Siwon sampai di apartemennya, tentu saja bersama Yesung dibelakangnya. Mereka sampai rumah pada jam 6 sore karena ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah Siwon.<p>

"ahh.. akhirnya sampai," Siwon meregangkan otot-otot ditangannya. Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Yesung yang tengah menguap di belakanganya.

"kau lelah? Tidurlah dikamar itu," ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar di apartemennya.

"ya.. tapi kau jangan pergi kemana-mana selama aku istirahat!" ucap Yesung yang di balas anggukkan oleh Siwon

"aku akan mandi lalu menyiapkan makan," ucap Siwon lalu pergi kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"uhh.. mataku berat," Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kini berada di kamarnya.

Yesung masuk dan memperhatikan seisi ruangan itu. "kenapa warna kamar ini 'Pink'? semuanya pink. aku jadi pusing,"

Pandangan Yesung terpaku pada sebuah foto yang terdapat di atas meja didekat tempat tidurnya. "Siwon dan Seorang Yeoja?" tanpa sadar Yesung cemberut melihat foto itu. "Siapa Yeoja itu?"

"_Yesungie..," _Suara seseorang terdengar diruangan itu. Tapi bukan Siwon! Yesung tahu ini suara yang berbeda.

"_Yesungie.."_ panggilan itu terdengar lagi.

"Si..siapa yang memanggilku?" Tanya Yesung. Ia mulai ketakutan.

"_ini aku.."_Seseorang berjubah putih tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Yesung. Yesung memblakakan matanya.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Yesung pada orang itu.

"_aku Leeteuk. Aku seorang Guardian sempurna.. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku," _ucap orang itu.

"uh? Untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"_Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang sebenarnya harus kau lakukan,"_

"aku tahu. Aku harus menjaga Siwon dari orang orang jahat. Dan aku akan menjadi Guardian sempurna sepertimu," ucap Yesung.

"_hanya itu yang kau tahu? Kalau kau hanya melindunginya, kau tidak akan menjadi Guardian sempurna sepertiku," _ucap Leeteuk.

"eh? Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Yesung, ia merasa bingung tentang apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk padanya.

"_Kau harus membuatnya bahagia,"_

"uuhh? Kurasa dia sudah bahagia,"

"_Kau yakin?" _

"tidak juga.. Memang dia mempunyai penderitaan seperti apa?"

"_kau harus mencaritahunya sendiri. Dan aku akan memberimu sesuatu,berikan tanganmu,"_ dengan ragu Yesung menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Leeteuk.

Orang itu memejamkan matanya. tiba-tiba sebuah benda muncul di tangan Yesung. Setangkai bunga mawar yang masih kuncup.

"Bunga mawar? Untuk apa bunga ini?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"_bunga mawar biru. Untuk mengukur kebahagiaan seseorang. Yaitu kebahagiaan Siwon. jika bunga itu layu, berarti kau gagal menjalankan tugasmu, dan tidak akan menjadi Guardian sempurna. Tapi, jika bunga itu mekar dengan sempurna, kau akan menjadi Guardian sepertiku," _ Leeteuk menjelaskannya.

Yesung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "tapi bunga ini akan tetap layu jika tidak ditanam kembali,"

"_itu namanya keajaiban Yesungie.." _

"uh.. ya, aku mengerti." Ucap Yesung. Tapi tatapannya masih pada bunga mawar biru itu.

"_jadi? Tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" _

"ah! Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…" ucap Yesung. Leeteuk hanya mengangkat satu alisnya keatas, seakan mempersilakan Yesung untuk bertanya.

"tentang kekuatanku.. mengapa setiap kali aku memakai kekuatanku, ragaku akan merasa lemas. Tapi, ketika aku melihat Siwon tersenyum, aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuat ragaku menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," ucap yesung.

"_itu karena kekuatanmu belum sempurna. Kau masih perlu membahagiakan Siwon. karena kebahagiaan adalah kekuatanmu. Jadi, bukan siwon yang menjadi kekuatanmu, melainkan kebahagiaannya. Dan jika kekuatanmu mulai sempurna. Kau akan dapat berkelakuan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

"uh.. tapi ini tidak penting.."

"_tanyakan saja.."_

"uhmm.. aku.. maksudku, apa genderku ?" tanya Yesung malu. Entah mengapa dia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu membelai rambut berwarna karamel itu.

"_kau laki-laki Yesungie.."_

"_Aku harus pergi. Semoga kau dapat menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik," _Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu menghilang seketika.

Yesung memandang bunga mawar biru yang masih ada ditangannya.

"aku akan membahagiakan Siwon bagaimanapun caranya!" ucap Yesung penuh Semangat. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat bunga yang berduri itu.

"Aw!" ia merasakan sakit pada jari telunjuknya. Darah? Apakah seorang guardian mempunyai darah?

"Yesung, kau lapar? Eh? Kau kenapa?" Siwon menghampiri Yesung yang tengah memandang jarinya sambil merintih kecil.

Ia melihat paksa jari Yesung yang sebelumnya Yesung genggam.

"Kau berdarah! Mengapa kau hanya memandangnya!" Ucap siwon. Yesung hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aishh! Ikuti aku!,"

Siwon membawa Yesung ke wastafel.

"Hisap jarimu!"

"untuk apa?"

"Hisap.. cepat!"

"uh?"

"Aishh! Anak ini,"

Siwon membawa jari mungil itu kedalam mulutnya, lalu menghisap darah yang terus mengalir dari jarinya. Yesung memblakakan matanya.

"Shh.. Ap.. Apa yang kau lakuakan Siwonie?" Yesung sedikit meringis.

Siwon membuang darah yang sebelumnya masuk dimulutnya.

"Menghentikan pendarahan dari jarimu,"

ia mencuci jari Yesung dengan air, dan mengambil kotak P3K yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengambil obat merah dan perban dari kotak itu. lalu mengobati tangan Yesung.

"selesai! Huft.."

"kau berlebihan Siwonie.." ucap yesung sambil melihat jarinya yang kini telah diperban.

"hey! Kau mengeluarkan banyak darah tadi! Kau bisa infeksi kalau tidak diobati. Memangnya apa yang sebelumnya kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"a.. aku.." Yesung sedikit berpikir untuk mengatakannya. 'tidak mungkin aku memberi tahu Siwon tentang bunga itu,'

"hanya terkena beling dikamarmu, hehe~ kau tak usah khawatir,"

"yah. Sudahlah.. kau lapar?"

"uhh~ tidak, aku tidak makan seperti manusia," ucap Yesung.

"oh, Yasudah,"

.

Siwon berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan, dan memakan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Yesung ikut duduk di kursi meja makan. Tepat berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"kau yang memasak semua ini sendiri?" tanya Yesung. 'bagaimana ia dapat memasak makanan mewah seperti ini?' batinnya.

"tidak. Aku menelepon pesan antar dari restoran. Aku bosan makan ramyeon setiap hari," ucapnya.

"memang hanya itu yang bisa kau masak?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Hmm. Begitulah,"

"Memang.. Hanya kau yang tinggal di tempat ini? sama sekali tak ada yang membantumu bekerja disini?"

"ya. Dari kecil memang aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Memilih jalan hidupku sendiri," Ucap Siwon. entah mengapa kata-kata Siwon membuat Yesung ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat namja bermarga Choi itu merasa senang dan tidak terbebani karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan Siwon.

"tenang saja Siwonie.. nanti aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untukmu!" ucap Yesung semangat.

"uhmm benarkah?" Siwon berbicara sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ya.. aku akan belajar agar kau merasa bahagia,"

Mereka diam sekarang. Siwon yang tengah melahap makanannya dan Yesung yang terus memandang Siwon.

"Siwonie.."

"uhmm?" tanya Siwon di mulutnya masih terdapat makanan.

"kau pernah menanyakan apa genderku 'kan?" tanya Yesung. Sebenarnya ia tahu pasti jawabannya. Ia hanya memastikan.

"ya. Apakah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. namja," ucap Yesung.

"ohokk ohokk~~!" Siwon tersedak. Yesung buru-buru mengambilkan minum untuknya.

"tidak apa-apa?"

"ya. Hanya tersedak," kata Siwon, 'uhh? Dia benar namja? Jadi aku mencium mata seorang namja tadi siang?' batin Siwon.

"Syukurlah.. Aku akan ke kamar. Aku ngantuk, tadi aku belum sempat tidur," ucap Yesung.

"ya, tidur saja,"

"uhm.. Selamat malam Siwonie," Yesung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berwarna pink itu.

"Nyamannya.." Yesung mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi tiba-tiba..

'CLEK'

"SIWONIEE~~"

*Yesung POV*

Gelap! Aku tidak bisa melihat sama sekali! Aku takut!

"Si..siwon.. tolong aku," ucapku lirih.

Aku benar-benar takut kegelapan. "ughh.."

Kulipat kakiku dan memeluknya.

*Siwon POV*

'CLEK'

"aish! Kenapa harus mati lampu pada saat seperti ini?" kututup laptopku yang sudah tidak menyala lagi.

"SIWONIEE~~"

Yesung? Kenapa dia?

.

"Yesung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" dapat kulihat dia tengah memeluk kakinya walaupun terlihat remang-remang.

"Yesung?" kudekati tubuhnya yang masih meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Perlahan kusentuh pundaknya. 'OMO! Dia bergetar hebat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Si..siwon..?"

"Ya, ini aku,"

'Grep'

Dia memelukku, tepatnya kakiku. Karena sekarang aku berdiri dan dia masih menyilangkan kakinya di tempat tidur.

"aku takut.. aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat.. i..ini sangat gelap," ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"aku disini, kau tidak perlu takut," aku mengelus rambut karamelnya. Rasanya halus, rambut yang sangat halus yang pernah kutemui (gak kaya author yang jarang keramas XD# ).

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil lilin di dapur," Aku mulai melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Tetapi dia semakin memelukku lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan pergi! Aku takut Siwon. Hanya temani aku disini, setidaknya sampai aku tertidur. Jebal.." ucapnya terdengar sangat memohon. Dia benar benar tidak bisa melihat sama sekali?

"Jebal.."

"Baiklah, cepat berbaring dengan benar dan pejamkan matamu! Aku akan duduk disini sampai kau tertidur," ucapku sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

"hooaaamm~," ugh.. aku ngantuk! Yesung.. cepatlah kau tidur!

"Siwonie? Kau ingin tidur juga?" ucapnya kecil. Mungkin dia mendengarku menguap tadi.

"ya, sedikit. Cepatlah tidur! Agar aku dapat tidur dikamarku," ucapku. Yesung menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepalanya bertumpu pada bantal disampingnya.

"tidurlah.." ucapnya sambil menepuk bantal yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

"ahh~ tidak perlu. Hanya memejamkan mata dan tidur Yesung!" ucapku.

"uh.. baiklah. Selamat malam Siwonie.."

"malam Yesung,"

**_TBC_**

**Yoshh! Chapter 3 udah updet ^o^**

**Author minta komen lagi ya.. bagi yang udah baca**

**Thanks bagi yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :))**

Kyumin saranghae = Padahal Yesung semalanya Seme buat Author XD *yaiyalah*. Yesung uke-nya chingu.. ^^ Thx thx RnR.

stevanie7227 = Iya. Emang si bang WonChoi suka nyari kesempatan dalam kesedihan(?) ,. Thx for RnR.

Aegyo Lov3 = oww~ makasih ^3^. Yesung sengaja author bikin manja supaya sifat ke-uke-annya bisa keliatan. Hehe~ .thx for RnR.

wooniewonnie = hwuaa~ bagus deh kalo chingu suka ^-^. Makasih RnR-nya.

**Mian~ author sekarang ga bisa publish cepet kayak kemarin-kamarin lagi. Soalnya, author udah masuk sekolah.. Tapi janji kok bakal publish secepat yang author bisa ^_^**

~YeWonYeWonYeWonYeWon~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Guardian Love (part 4/?)**

**Cast : Main! YeWon/WonSung! (and other cast)**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, fantasy, angst (sedikit).**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Warning! : BoyXBoy * Boys love! Crack couple! Don't like Don't read!**

**Sumarry : A.. Aku.. Bisa terlihat? –Yesung.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya. Mereka milik tuhan! Tapi mereka saling memiliki ^3^**

**Ada member SM yang aku jadiin tokoh antagonis di sini. Mianhae sebelumnya u,u**

**Happy reading~ ^^**

"Hwoaamm~" kuregangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang sebelumnya terasa kaku.

"Ugh~ sudah pagi, lebih baik aku membangunkan Siwon," kusingkirkan selimut pink yang menutupi tubuhku itu.

'Ugh! Berat!' kenapa selimut ini begitu berat untuk kusingkirkan?

Kulihat sebuah kaki yang panjang menindih selimut pink itu. 'Siwon? Dia benar-benar menemaniku semalam?' aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Ya~ Ireona.." kugoyangkan tubuhnya. Agar dia bangun.

'Bruk'

Kepalanya tiba-tiba jatuh menindih bahuku.

"Siwon-ah.." kugoyangkan lagi tubuhnya.

Kurasakan tangan hangat memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

_Deg deg~_

Uhh~ kenapa aku sulit bernapas? "hhh~"

Ini begitu menggelikan, nafas hangatnya sekarang menerpa leherku. "Siwon.. Lepas !" aku mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku.

'sett' uh! Berhasil!

'Dug'

"AH! Sakit. Ya! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" teriak siwon, SIWON? dia bangun? Aku putar kepalaku hingga menghadapnya lagi. Kulihat ia memegang kepalanya.

"Siwonie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ragu. Kurasa ia tidak baik baik saja.

"apakah kepalamu sakit?" aku mendekatinya. Ia masih memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kecil.

"maafkan aku.." aduh.. bagaimana ini?

'Krekk' dia berdiri dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju pintu "Siwon.."

"Aku tidak apa.. sudahlah.." pintu itu perlahan tertutup. Uhh~ perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut Siwon marah padaku. Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana dia bisa bahagia? Bagaimana bunga itu bisa mekar?

BUNGA? Hey! Dimana bunga itu?

Kenapa tidak ada di meja? Jangan-jangan..

'srek' uh~ kurasa aku menginjak sesuatu ..

Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang kuinjak. "Bunganya!" kuinjak.. Tepat di bunganya!

Bagaimana ini?

Kuambil bunga itu. layu? Apakah aku gagal menjadi guardian sempurna? Bagaimana ini? kesempatanku hanya bunga ini, kalau bunga ini layu.. Selesai sudah.

Uhh~ rasanya aku ingin menangis..

"_itu namanya keajaiban Yesungie.." _tiba-tiba kata-kata guardian itu terngiang kembali di otakku. Keajaiban? Apakah aku dapat meminta keajaiban untuk membuat bunga ini kembali seperti semula?

Mengapa tidak kucoba?

Aku memejamkan mataku. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar bunga itu kembali seperti semula.

Uh~ apakah ini berhasil?

HWAA! Ini sungguhan! Bunganya kembali seperti semula! Keajaiban memang luar biasa!

Lebih baik aku simpan bunga ini di tempat yang aman.

*Yesung POV end*

.

.

Yesung berjaan kearah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi ia tiba-tiba melihat bayangan seseorang didepan cermin.

Ia mulai mendekati cermin itu. semakin dekat. Dan ia menyadarinya.

"Ini aku?" Dia memblakakan matanya yang sipit. Ia bingung, mengapa seorang guardian mempunyai bayangan.

"uh~ mungkin aku memang bisa dipantulkan oleh cermin,"

Yesung lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ia berjalan hingga sampai di ruang tengah apartement itu. Ia meihat Siwon sedang menonton televisi. Ia mendekati pria tampan itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwonie?" Siwon sedikit tersentak. Siwon mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

" Mengapa kau tidak sekolah?.."

"aku.."

" Kau sakit?"

"aku ti.."

" Apa kerena aku mendorongmu hingga jatuh tadi? Katakana padaku Siwonie.." Siwon mendesah. Menunggu Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sudah? Ada yang angin kau tanyakan lagi padaku?" ucap Siwon, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada bidangnya yang tertutup t-shirt berwarna abu-abu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"aku sedang menonton TV, sekarang hari minggu,jadi aku tidak sekolah. Aku tidak sakit, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Siwon menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"maafkan aku.. I.. itu karena kau memelukku, dan aku jadi sulit bernapas," ucap Yesung dengan wajah polosnya yang seakan tidak berfikir bahwa seseorang didepannya merasa malu.

"Benarkah? Ma.. maaf.." Ucap Siwon. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Yesung menangkap kepala Siwon dengan tangannya yang kecil. "wajahmu merah Siwon! apakah kau sakit?" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan mata yang membuat Siwon tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan tangan kecil Yesung dari wajahnya. "aku baik-baik saja.."

"uhm.. maaf,"

Diam.

Sama sekali tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka dalam beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Siwon berdiri dari kursi dan mematikan televisi.

"Aku bosan! Aku ingin pergi. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Siwon pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Kalau ada yang ingin menjahatimu bagaimana?" Ucap Yesung.

"Ya,ya,ya.. tunggu aku sebentar," Siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Yesung kembali duduk di sofa. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh di perutnya. Seperti.. lapar?

"Kajja!" ucap Siwon. membuat Yesung menetapnya dan mengikutinya keluar dari rumah.

.

.

"kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar,"

"oh.."

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa ada percakapan lagi. Tak sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Siwon oppa.." Suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari belakang Siwon dan Yesung. Mereka membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja itu.

"Vic?" Siwon menarik satu alisnya.

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Uh, ya," Siwon mengusap tengkuknya. 'Aissh! Mengapa aku harus bertemu yeoja menjengkelkan ini?' batin Siwon.

"Coba saja Yuri eonnie ikut bersamaku tadi. Pasti dia senang sekali bertemu denganmu, " Yeoja itu tersenyum cerah.

Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung. Victoria tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang ada di samping Siwon.

Namja berambut cokelat caramel, berkulit putih, dan.. ia memakai jubah.

"uhmm.. Siwon oppa. Dia siapa?" tunjuk Victoria pada Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya menatap pembicaraan mereka.

Keduanya tersentak.

"Ya?" Tanya Siwon untuk memastikan apa yang dilihat Victoria.

"Namja yang ada di sampingmu oppa," Siwon dan Yesung saling menatap satu sama lain.

"kau melihatnya?" Tanya Siwon lagi, membuat Victoria merasa ada yang salah dengannya.

"Tentu saja aku meihatnya. Dia manusia oppa, bukan makhluk halus," ucap Victoria.

"maaf Vic, aku ada urusan sebentar. Sampai bertemu besok," Victoria mengangguk bingung. Ia terus memandang Siwon dan Yesung yang berlari.

.

.

"Yesung! Kau bisa terlihat?" Tanya Siwon. mereka kini berada di sebuah gang kecil.

"A.. aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sebelumnya aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin tadi pagi," gumam Yesung. Siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu.. aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

'_kkrryyuukk~'_

"bahkan kau kelaparan?" Tanya Siwon. Yesung hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung, tapi Yesung menahannya. "tapi kau kan sedang.."

"kau ingin deperhatikan orang lain karena jubahmu itu?" Tanya Siwon, matanya menatap Yesung dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"uhh~ baiklah," ucap Yesung menurut.

Siwon kembali menarik Yesung hingga mereka sampai apartemen Siwon.

.

"ganti bajumu!" Ucap Siwon. Yesung hanya menatap Siwon seperti biasa.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" ucap Siwon.

"tapi bagaiamana? Aku tidak punya baju,"

"Aku punya. Cepat pakai bajuku. Lalu makan. Aku akan siapkan makanan untukmu," Ucap Siwon, lalu meninggalkan Yesung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yesung perlahan masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa 'hitam-putih' itu.

"pakaian? Tapi dimana Siwon menyimpannya?" Yesung mengelilingi ruangan luas itu. pandangannya terhenti untuk melihat benda besar, yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Sebuah lemari.

"Pintu apa ini? mengapa banyak sekali? Jangan-jangan ini pintu ajaib?" Yesung membuka salah satu pintu itu.

"ah.. ternyata ada baju di sini.. uh.. banyak sekali," yesung mulai memilih baju yang menurutnya cukup untuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Semuanya terlalu besar untukku, lebih baik aku memaikai ini.."

.

.

"Selesai! Tinggal memanggil Yesung untuk makan," Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Yesung.. Ayo makan," ucap Siwon. tapi tidak ada suara dari dalam.

Siwon lalu memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia tidak menemukan Yesung dikamarnya. Tapi ia mendengar suara aneh di kamar mandi.

"Yesung? Kau didalam?" Siwon meletakkan telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi.

'_krieett' _

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sosok Yesung yang kini tengah terengah-engah dan keringat yang sedikit tampak di keningnya yang tertutup poni itu.

Siwon masih menatap Yesung. Fikirannya saat ini adalah 'apakah tubuhku begitu besar hingga bajuku terlihat begitu besar di tubuhnya?'

"uh~ memakai baju itu menyusahkan," ucap Yesung sambil mem-pout-kan bibir mungil berwarna merahnya itu. _'oh my god! Mengapa dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan?' _ Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin makan? Aku sudah memasakkan ramyeon untukmu," ucap Siwon lalu keluar dari kamar Yesung. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya tapi ia masih tetap mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

"makanlah," Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap makanan itu, tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"ya! Tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo cepat makan.." Siwon mulai tidak sabar melihat namja di depannya hanya menatap ramyeon itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Siwon.."

"ya?"

"bagaimana cara memakai ini?" Yesung menunjuk sumpit yang terletak di sebelah mangkuk ramyeon itu.

"Aish~ jepit saja mienya seperti ini!" Siwon mempraktekan cara menjepit ramyeon dengan sumpit kepada Yesung. Lalu meletakkan sumpit itu kembali. "arraseo?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak yakin. "uh.. Kurasa,"

Yesung mulai mengambil sumpit dengan kedua tangannya lalu menjepit mie ramyeon itu lalu memakannya.

"Hmm.. ini lezat Siwonie! Kau hebat.." Yesung memakan ramyeon itu. dan Siwon hanya menatapnya. Yesung benar benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar memakai sumpit.

Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Bertemu Yesung masih terasa seperti mimpi untuknya. Bertemu seorang guardian? Siapa yang menyangka? Bukankah itu hanya dongeng kanak-kanak?

"hh~ enak sekali! Terima kasih Siwon, sekarang aku tidak lapar lagi," Yesung tersenyum manis sambil menjilat bumbu-bumbu ramyeon yang masih tersisa di bibirnya.

Siwon melihat noda di pipi putih itu. "Yesung, ada noda di pipimu,"

"uh?" Yesung hanya menatap Siwon bingung.

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya untuk mendekati Yesung. "Disini.." Tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus noda yang tersisa di pipi Yesung itu.

Mereka seketika saling bertatapan. Siwon yang sudah sadar dari fikiran anehnya langsung kembali menduduki kursinya.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih Siwonie," gumamnya.

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba..

'_kriiingg~ kriiinngg~'_

Suara bel pintu terdengar di ruangan itu. Siwon berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemennya.

Siwon membuka pintu itu. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja memeluknya. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatapnya sambil memengang tangan Siwon.

"Siwon baby.. Gwaenchanayo? Tadi Victoria berkata padaku bahwa tadi kau bertemu dengan namja aneh di taman. Benarkah itu baby?" Ucap Yeoja itu.

Siwon dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dari tangannya.

"Hentikan itu Yuri-ya.." Yuri hanya menatap Siwon sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Kwon Yuri, seorang yeoja cantik anggota club cheerleader di Sekolah Siwon yang sangat di puja banyak namja. Yeoja yang begitu tergila-gila kepada Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Yesung datang menghampiri mereka. dan menatap mereka masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

Yuri menatap Yesung dengan penuh tanda tanya. "oh.. jadi namja itu?" tunjuk Yuri pada Yesung. Siwon memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kemari kau! Akan kuberi peajaran!" Yuri mulai menghampiri Yesung sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi dihentikan oleh Siwon yang langsung menagkap tangannya.

"Hentikan Yuri! Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia.." Siwon sedikit berpikir untuk mencari alasan. "Dia saudara jauhku," ucap Siwon.

Yuri mengangkat satu alisnya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Yesung kemari!" Ucap Siwon. Yesung berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"kenalkan dia Yuri, dia tem.."

"Aku kekasihnya. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Yuri langsung menyela ucapan Siwon. Belum sempat Siwon perotes dengan kata-kata Yuri, Yesung dengan cepat membalasnya.

"A.. Aku Yesung.. Senang.. berkenalan," Gumam Yesung.

**_TBC_**

**#AI dibunuh*-Hidup lagi(?)#dibunuh Siwon XD  
><strong>

**Miiiaann reader deul~ u,u**

**Mian publish kelamaan, cerita nambah aneh, ada tokoh antagonisnya, dan kayaknya bakal banyak chapter di ff ini. **

**Minta Komen ya~ yang udah baca ^_^**

kimlalaSapphireBlue: Salam kenal juga saengie~ ^^ haha~ kecepetan ya? Nanti aku coba perbaikin ya! Makasih reviewnya

Kyumin saranghae : yeah~ Siwon is always on top XD. Mian~ sebelumnya aku suka baca di LJ begitu sih.. jadi kebiasaan bacanya YeWon, hehe. Oke nanti aku benerin. Thx udah review

wooniewonnie : Iya! Semangat! Aku jadi makin semangat kalau pada suka ffnya, hehe XD. Thx udah review

Aegyo Lov3: 'Mbak'? keke~ XD. Gomawo ^^

KyuHyunJiYoon: ini jamannya crack chingu.. makannya banyak couple baru bermunculan(?). thx udah mau baca & review

Park Hyo Ra: Bingo! Bukan! Aku juga ga tau kenapa kamarnya harus warna pink -,-a. inget pepatah, anak jujur di saying Yesung XD. Thx udah review

stevanie7227: Iya.. keliatan banget ya ooc-nya? Choi Yesung? XD mereka belum aku kawinin~ baru tunangan kok (?). thx udah review


End file.
